Pig In A Blanket
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Oolong graciously allowed Bulma and Goku to stay in his capsule, or so as Bulma thought.


Bulma looked over the small bathroom in Oolong's small capsule RV. "What a small bathroom," she muttered. "There's only room to take a shower!"

"Quit your bitching!" Oolong shot back.

"You'd better not peep on me, Oolong!" Bulma warned, shooting him a threatening look.

"Fine!" Oolong countered. _Peeping is far too minor compared to what I have in mind... _Oolong licked his lips at the prospect.

"Is there a spare set of pj's or something?" Bulma asked, switching to a more civil demeanor.

"Oh, I'll let your borrow one of mine."

xxx

Bulma threw a small set of pajamas at Oolong's head, interrupting Oolong's conversation with Goku about the dragon balls. "How the hell am I supposed to wear those?!" A blue towel was draped around her head and she was barely keeping another one wrapped around her torso, trying to keep a good hold on them while covering up her cleavage.

"Well, I did say that I'll give you a pair of my pajamas," Oolong shot back. "Don't like 'em, go naked."

Embarrassment reddened her face and she looked like she was going to spit more venom at him. "Fine…" she muttered. "But you better get my clothes cleaned by morning or we'll be having ham for breakfast!"

"Yes, ma'am." A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. This was going to be as fun as getting a root canal. "Oh, by the way, here's some juice." Oolong pulled a tray with three glasses out of the fridge and placed them on the table. He gave Goku a blue glass, Bulma a pink one, and himself a clear one.

"Wow, you can be nice," Bulma said. "I'll be taking this upstairs with me." Then she shot back a death glare. "Stay. Down. Here."

Oolong gave her a mock salute. "Have some, too." He shoved the blue cup into Goku's hands, and Goku started to drink it. Oolong plopped into the seat and began to nurse his juice. _Going according to plan…_

The pill he threw into Goku's cup worked like a charm. Within five minutes Goku was lying across the booth seat, snoring away. Oolong sucked the rest of his juice and walked over to the ladder that led up to the second floor. "Hey, Bulma, you decent?"

There was commotion and footsteps on the other side of the closed hatch. Opening the door only a few inches, Bulma's eyes peered out and immediately looked agitated as soon as she saw him. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

Oolong fidgeted his hands, but then took a breath. "Well, Goku is asleep and I need to talk to you about something. Are you decent?"

Bulma lifted the hatch and stepped aside without saying a word. Taking this as permission Oolong climbed up into her—well, rather his—bedroom. For the most part it was how he left it: bed, recliner, an end table near the bed, a couple of dressers and a closet. Not the best mobile bedroom in the world but it works. Oolong threw his shirt and hat on the end table, exposing his bald piggy head and an undershirt-suspender ensemble.

She had a sheet draped over her entire body, even covering her feet. _Not good, but I'll change her tune. _Bulma was clearly embarrassed as he looked her over and her fidgeting made that clear. "What do you want?"

"You know, I didn't have to let either one of you use my capsule," he began. "I could leave you outside with a tent. This doesn't come cheap."

"What is your point?" She was getting more and more tense.

"The point is"—he took a deep breath—"is the price is very high. Goku could never repay it, but _you_ can."

"I'm not following you."

"Since you'll be paying for both yourself and the kid, you need to blow me."

It took a second for Bulma to be overcome with disgust. "How dare you proposition me! Give me one good reason not to have Goku kick your bacon ass to next Tuesday?!"

"I'll activate the self-destruct mechanism, shape shift, and scurry into a hole. We're out in a desert and it's easy to hide. I can survive on cactus; I doubt you will. It won't be long until you eat all the food here, run out of gas, and succumb to the weather. A blowjob every night will get you shelter and food." Then a devilish smirk crept across his face. "So what will it be?"

She stared at him. Various shades of reds, purples, and a couple of colors he didn't even knew existed came and left her face. "Just a blowjob?"

"Yep."

"Do I have to be naked?"

"Only if you want to." The porker fiddled with his pants and pulled out his sausage. "As soon as you're ready."

Bulma's eyes grew big. She had never seen a penis before other than in pornos. It was no longer than her index finger but easily the width of his wrist. After tying the sheet into a makeshift dress so it wouldn't come loose she got on her knees at eyelevel with his crotch. Oolong patted the head as if to beckon her. She pinched her nose close with her hand and took the glans into her mouth. Remembering that she had to breathe she reluctantly released her nose. Surprisingly, it tasted like ham. No seriously, a juicy fat ham. Her lips pulsated around his girth and her tongue lapped small circles around the tip.

Oolong laid his head back and deeply sighed with content. "I should've known a whore like you would know how to give head."

Bulma spat his prick out. "What makes you think that I'm a whore?! This is my first time even seeing a penis in person!"

Excitement leered over his eyes. "A bona fide virgin, eh? I guessed differently since you flashed your ass to a little boy. Goku told me about it."

"Remind me to give him a spanking," she mumbled, returning to his dick. Bulma's head bobbed slowly as she took in a bit more length. Shivers ran up his shaft, giving him goose bumps. She was just using her mouth but God did it feel good! Granted, you have to be the densest virgin in the world to fuck up something as simple as a blowjob, but she was trying her darnedest.

"Pump my dick," Oolong oinked.

Bulma withdrew from his ever-increasing member. "What?" A line of drool connected her angelic lips to his aching cock.

"You've at least seen porn, right?" Bulma nodded. "While you're sucking me off, run your fingers up and down."

His now-fully erect member went inside her mouth as her head moved up and down. She clamped it with her thumb and first two fingers and pumped. As her head went up her fingers went up, and as her head went down her fingers ran down to the base. Oolong let out a few grunts, which earned him another glare from her, but how her lips lubing him with her saliva and her fingers lightly coaxing his seed up the shaft. Chills ran up his spine as he felt her tongue moving around him. Her teeth grazed his shaft every so often but it wasn't that bad to correct her. Within a couple of minutes he could feel his cum creep up his urethra.

"I'm gonna cum…" Oolong managed to say.

"Okay," Bulma said, or she said something to that effect since her mouth was full.

He almost flipped. She was pulling him out! He couldn't have that! Her mouth was like velvet against his prick. He grabbed her face by the cheeks and plunged his cock to the back of her throat. Bulma moaned in surprise. Her cheeks were puffed out and her nostrils were flaring. "Sorry, Bulma, but I have to finish in your mouth." Then he started to buck his hips as hard and fast as he can. Gurgles and gagging sounds echoed out of her throat and were muffled by her cheeks. Her hands tried to brace herself against the arms of the recliner, but it was no match for a lustful pig. Spit sloshed out of her mouth and splattered against her chin and his sack. The thrusts bruised his testicles against her chin. Her breasts were bouncing so furiously that they escaped the confines of the sheet and it settled around her waist. Her face reddened with embarrassment.

A warm thick fluid shot against the back of her throat and dripped down her throat. Oolong relaxed his grip, which gave Bulma the opportunity to push him away from her. She tried to cough it out but soon realized that it wasn't coming out. Counting to three in her head she damn near choked herself as she slugged his load. Oolong slumped against the chair, his semen leaking out and dripping onto the seat.

"Get out," Bulma ordered.

Oolong didn't need to be told twice. He put himself back into his pants and left. That was so embarrassing and degrading, but she couldn't help it as she felt her pussy heat up. She ran her fingers through her folds, eliciting more pleasure. "Fuck that pig," she cursed as her fingers prodded her hole. A moan shot out of her mouth and laid on her back on the floor. As she started to pump into herself her hips lifted up into the air as high as she could, resting the weight of her lower half onto her toes. Her hips circled in the air. There was an itch deep inside her that she had to scratch. Pleasure grew in her center and surged throughout her body, her climax on its way. A thought crossed her mind as she gushed all over the floor—she may never get the damn taste of bacon out of her mouth.


End file.
